


A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

by tatertots-and-chocolate (liarielle)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mildly domestic fluff, but then some fluff and feelings popped up instead, this was supposed to be smutty, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/tatertots-and-chocolate
Summary: Eddie has a hard time not thinking about the kiss in the woods and what it would be like to kiss Venom again whenever he sees Venom's tongue. He thinks he's keeping those thoughts well hidden. He is not.





	A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to just write a short smutty one shot but somehow it turned a little fluffy and dug up some light feelings instead. I think I'll probably end up writing a second part that actually is smutty.

Gritty crumbs stuck to his fingertips, the faint smell of the slightly burnt tater tots hanging in the apartment-just the way Venom liked them. Eddie kinda liked them that way too. He could feel Venom’s impatience as his eyes scanned the draft of his latest article. Or maybe it was his own impatience with the words that didn’t sit right, the words he wanted just out of reach. He was drifting today, reading the words and not really getting any of them. Fidgeting, leg bouncing incessantly. Fingers tapping keys and erasing the stray letters.

**Eddie.**

He needed to get this done, he should have had this done minutes, hours, days ago. He had to-

**_EDDIE._ **

He blinked his eyes shut, a sharp squeeze to clear his mind and leaned away from the desk, stretching and groaning. He could feel Venom shifting against his skin as if he was stretching with him, both of them appreciating the pull of their too-stiff muscles.

“Yeah,” his voice cracked a bit as he spoke for the first time in hours and Eddie winced. “Yeah. I know.”

**This is boring, Eddie.**

“I know,” he repeated, clearing his throat. “But I gotta get it done. Shoulda been done yesterday.”

**Later. I’m hungry.** Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Shocking,” he replied as he stood and popped the last tater tot into his mouth. “Better?” A faint growling hum was the only response Venom gave, a warning with no bite.

**Ice cream. We still have ice cream. The one with the brownie pieces. That’s-**

“Our favorite, I know,” Eddie nodded and walked to the freezer and dug the pint out from under the mountain of fries and tots. He never would have called himself a pushover until he met Venom. But then, why complain about ice cream for dinner? He returned to the table with the pint and spoon in hand, but a sharp tug at his hips yanked him away from his seat, a few tendrils cinching around his thighs to keep him in place.

**No more writing, Eddie. Ice cream.**

“We can eat and write at the same time,” Eddie protested. Eddie growled and tried to sit again, and this time Venom’s face slipped into view, teeth close enough that they almost scraped his nose as he spoke.

**“No. More. Writing.”** Venom’s tongue made an appearance next, extending out to try and trace Eddie’s face. He pretended the faint heat on his cheeks wasn’t there as he backed away. Venom’s damn tongue, always his damn tongue. Ever since that kiss, he couldn’t look at that tongue without-no. No that train of thought was staying parked right there before Venom could latch onto it. A tired routine anytime Eddie’s mind began to wander when he looked at Venom’s tongue or thought about the kiss. A necessary routine. Those thoughts couldn’t lead anywhere good.  

“Alright, alright,” he gave in, eliciting a smug hum from the other. “No more writing.” He pushed Venom’s face away and let his legs carry them to the couch, grunting softly as he was dropped into place. Tendrils snaked over his thighs to snatch the remote and Eddie ignored them as Venom flipped through the channels. Eddie pressed his palms to the side of the pint to soften the ice cream and when it was malleable enough he dug a piece of brownie out and held the spoon out. Venom slipped into view again and curled his tongue around the spoon to snag the offered bite, licking it clean after. Eddie tried not to shiver when the tip of his tongue brushed over his fingers, focusing instead on digging another brownie piece out for himself, humming contentedly and settling into the couch as he chewed. About halfway into the pint Venom finally settled on something to watch, a drama of some kind. A crooked grin split across Eddie’s face. Venom’s enjoyment with mocking the characters in these shows was a feeling Eddie shared. At least we’re not that much of a loser, Eddie had said once. He liked the way Venom had laughed at that.

And yet his mind still wandered between each bite, one for him and one for Venom, and one for him and one for Venom, and Venom’s tongue caught his fingers or his wrist each time. And soon it was bite after bite for Venom. He felt a spike of interest from the other and turned his attention back to the screen. And froze. The characters on the screen were kissing, but it wasn’t just any kiss. It was dramatic and passionate and overdone, and most importantly, there was a lot of tongue. Eddie felt that burn on his cheeks again as his mind latched instantly onto the memory of the kiss, of Venom’s tongue in his mouth.

**“You think about that kiss a lot** ,” Venom sounded curious, smug, and far too innocent. Eddie cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the screen, mentally scrambling to put a clamp down on his mind.

“Yeah well, I was almost dead and then I wasn’t,” Eddie shrugged lamely, nonchalantly, trying to sound like he didn’t care. Trying pointlessly to hide from the one who shared his mind, his body. “Big moment for me.”

**“You are a shitty liar, Eddie. That has nothing to do with…what is it you have been thinking? My damn tongue?”** As if to make his point, Venom manifested in front of Eddie again. Close, so close, a maw of razors that parted as his tongue darted out and this time Eddie wasn’t fast enough when he tried to lean away. This time Venom’s tongue traced over his pounding pulse to his jaw and towards his lips. Eddie swallowed hard, fighting the urge to part or lick his own lips. Venom’s eyes narrowed and he shifted, solidifying and settling on Eddie’s lap, hands pushing Eddie’s shoulders to the back of the couch, the very tips of claws poking through his shirt. The sudden solid weight on and against him made Eddie’s breath catch in his lungs.

“Wh-Venom!” He glared at the smug face in front of him, pulse thrumming faster as Venom’s tongue brushed over his neck again, dragging out a shiver from him. His face was burning and the heat was traveling to his ears, and still denial sang through him. This was not what he thought of when he looked at Venom’s tongue, definitely not. Another pointless lie between them.

**“Yes Eddie?”** Venom’s response was a deep purr, and he still sounded way too innocent considering his position on Eddie’s lap and the way his tongue stroked over his neck.

“What,” Eddie grit out, his voice cracking for a different reason now. “The hell. Are you doing.”

**“Waiting for the truth. Why do you think about that kiss so much?”**

“I _don’t_!” Eddie insisted. “I really-I don’t…I don’t know what you’re talking about okay?” Venom chuckled deeply at that, leaning in closer as Eddie writhed to try and shift away, hands keeping him pinned against the couch. He should have felt trapped under the bulk and the weight of his other, but it was his own denial trapping him. And guilt, definitely some guilt in there. Feelings he also tried to shove aside before they were solid enough for Venom to catch them.

**“Humans are so strange. Why deny that you liked it? Why stop yourself from thinking of it?”** Eddie could feel Venom probing at his mind, trying to pull the thoughts to the surface. Teasing at the feelings that Eddie held back, his head tilting as he asked, **“Why lie to me? We have no secrets Eddie. Not us.”**

“It’s not-this ain’t,” Eddie sighed harshly and tried to push Venom off, turned his face away. “I don’t want to think about it. It’s that simple. Just leave it alone.” Venom stilled on his lap, and Eddie could feel the other’s surprise at the sharpness that had entered his voice. Guilt bubbled up in his chest again, and then anger. Not at Venom, never at Venom. At himself. Things were good, _really_ good. He was writing articles, and he was getting good at it. He made decent money, they had an okay apartment, they played vigilante and sometimes ate bad guys. It was so good. The best thing he’d had since he’d lost everything. He tried to stifle that thought before Venom could catch it, but he failed.

**“Eddie,”** Venom’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. **“Oh Eddie.”** Eddie opened his mouth to reply, to tell Venom to leave it again. Before he could, Venom pressed close again and pushed his tongue past Eddie’s lips and into his open mouth. A repeat of their first kiss, only this time it was just the two of them, and they were together, and it was different.

Eddie’s shock and defiance was swept aside, whether by Venom or himself, he wasn’t sure. Any resistance left in his body was gone as he practically melted into the kiss, leaning into Venom. The clawed hands on his shoulders pulled him closer, sharp and scraping over his skin even through the fabric of his shirt, and then pushed him back against the couch as Venom followed. His tongue pressed deeper, past Eddie’s tongue and to the back of his throat, making him gag a bit, followed by a pleased hum from his other.

Distantly, in the back of his mind, he could reach out and feel why. The way his throat tightened around Venom’s tongue, it felt good for the other. For both of them really. Nerves upon nerves. Eddie gave an experimental roll of his own tongue against Venom’s, not entirely sure what he expected, and he was rewarded with another pleased hum and the tongue thrusted deeper down his throat. One of Venom’s hands moved from his shoulder to his neck, a claw ghosting over the bulge in his throat where Venom’s tongue was. He nearly moaned when he felt that, and this time when he pushed at Venom the other did pull away, tongue pulling back and out of his mouth, leaving Eddie gasping for breath. He swallowed hard and took a moment to try and catch his breath, calm his nerves, something.

“So it uh-I mean,” he stammered. “That was um. I thought-“

**“You think too much,”** Venom supplied, somewhat helpfully. **“You should think less, Eddie. Feel more. That is what this is, what _we_ are.” **

“I just thought it was weird,” Eddie finally finished his thought, rushing the words out in case Venom tried to stop him again. “I thought it was weird that I kept thinking about that kiss and your tongue, I mean-we’re not. I’m not…you ain’t human. And I’m not one of your kind, I _shouldn’t_ be thinking about-“

**“But you do,”** Venom sounded impatient, like he wanted Eddie to reach some grand conclusion that he wasn’t seeing yet. **“You do think about it. I do not care about should or should not, Eddie. We should not care. These…rules? That I am not human and that means we should not? Those are not rules for _us_. I do not care that you are not one of my kind. You are mine. You wanted this because it felt good. If you want it and it feels good, we will do it. It is just a kiss.” ** Like with everything else, Venom sounded so sure about this, because he was so sure about this. So sure about this thing, this crazy, complicated, _weird_ , impossible thing. As if it was simple, and to Venom it probably was. That realization stunned Eddie. Maybe Venom was right, maybe he did think too much. But the last time he decided not to think, the last time he followed his feeling, it was a gut feeling that Carlton Drake was bad news. It was his desire, his _need,_ to tear that man down that led him to bad decision after bad decision. Opening Annie’s email, reading Annie’s email, using what he read in the interview, and losing it all. If he didn’t think about what he was doing, control himself he might-

**“You are not going to lose this, Eddie,”** Venom leaned in insistently, hands pushing Eddie to the couch again, pinning him to get his attention, to snap him out of his head. Eddie swallowed and tried to pick the right words to get Venom to understand.

“You say that,” he croaked. “And I know you mean it. But-let me finish.” He could feel Venom’s protest forming before the other spoke, and thankfully his request was heeded. “I don’t want to make this weird, make _us_ weird. Change us. We’re a we, but I’m still a me and you’re still a you and I don’t want to cross a line.” Venom’s impatience with his arguing seemed to reach a peak, because instead of speaking he seeped back into Eddie’s skin and pushed a memory to the front of Eddie’s mind. A memory of teeth and scraping claws, sweat and exertion and tangled limbs, black limbs he recognized as Venom’s, blue tinged limbs that were decidedly not human, tongues twisted together. It took his mind a moment to adjust to what he was seeing, to understand that he was seeing from Venom’s eyes, and he was seeing another host.

**My time on that planet was short,** Venom explained as the memory faded from view. **You are not the first host to want these things. To feel these things.** A pause and then Venom continued, using Eddie’s words to put his mind at ease. **This is not weird. Why do you think I kissed you in the woods?**

“Oh,” Eddie said. It was all he could say, scattered thoughts in his mind finally brought to a stop by that one question, the one thing he hadn’t actually thought about, because it was so simple. Venom had kissed him because he wanted to. Venom kissed him now because they both wanted to.

**Do you understand?**

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded dumbly. “Yeah lesson learned. Less thinking, more feeling.” Tendrils curled around his middle and up his chest, and Venom’s face pooled in front of him again.

**“Is there any ice cream left?”** Eddie’s laugh broke the tension in his chest, pushed through his own awkwardness, and reminded him why he felt so comfortable around Venom in the first place. He reached to the side to grab the pint and scooped the mostly melted remains of chocolate and brownie into his other’s mouth. **“Still hungry, Eddie.”**

“Yeah I figured,” Eddie took a moment to stand and then walked to the door as Venom sank back into his skin. “Let’s go get you some more ice cream.”

**Us. More ice cream for us.**

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded. “Yeah, us.”

****

 


End file.
